irongalefandomcom-20200214-history
James Forevigor
Early Life Not much is known about the early life of James Forevigor nearing the third arc of the RPG, but there have been flashbacks that give a few hints. Belial Saintas, though he harbors much hatred for the future king, even admits that he has extremely likable qualities. It's safe to assume that King Lorn was extremely hard on his son, considering he would be the one to inherit the throne. Personality (Pre-RPG) James Forevigor is known for his benevolent attitude and outspokenness against his father's racist decrees. Though he knows much is at stake when he defies Lorn, he still feels the need to try and remedy the discrimination happening in Albion. He's jovial, good-spirited, and fair, his spirits especially high in the first few years of marriage with Genevieve Paledream. When she died, however, his likeness began to gradually turn around. Personality (Current) What once was known as a kindly king with excellent and fair politics had turned sour after the brutal murder of his wife. Because her killer was a Heijiki wizard who he once knew, his prejudice awakened, paralleling that of his father. Though he carried a great deal of love in his heart for his children, they were a reminder of what he lost, and he felt profound pain whenever he was around them. To cope with his failures as a husband, father, and king, he turned cold and unfeeling. Notable Relationships Genevieve Paledream: The young Black Dragoness was initially brought to the castle upon King Lorn's orders to become Prince James's personal bodyguard. Her great strength, ancient powers, and undying will not only captured the attention of the king, but also captured the attention of his son. James fell in love rather quickly, but the relationship moved slowly, mainly due to Genevieve's resentment of Lorn's hatred and her desire to be with Belial once again. However, she also began to reciprocate his feelings, much to the distaste of the king. After Lorn passed away shortly after Genevieve's arrival to the castle, the two married. They loved each other utterly and truly, which is what made her death so much more difficult for him. '''Belial Saintas: '''This young Heijiki's parents were enslaved to the king, and thus, James has known Belial since a very young age. Belial always hated the young prince, mainly due to association, and often saw him as competition of power. The two always wanted to be the best in their field - Belial at magic and James at swordsmanship - and so, they established a rivalry early on. It wasn't until Belial shed his identity to become the Dark Wizard and killed Genevieve that he began to truly despise his childhood rival. '''Kiel Forevigor: '''The king saw a great deal of himself within his son. And since Kiel is the oldest of the twins, he would be the one to become the next king. James, though often hard on Kiel, always had a great soft spot for him. He didn't want to be anything like his father, but he knew that he had to push his son for the sake of the kingdom. In ways, he believed that Kiel surpassed him in many fashions. For that, he always secretly admired his boy. '''Pippin Forevigor: '''James profoundly understood his younger son's position of feeling stuck in the middle. It wasn't until the rest of James's brothers disappeared from his life that he felt as though he had a purpose. He always watched Pippin slip into his bad habits with great pain, but knew that his interference wouldn't help. Pippin resented James, and he was well aware of that fact. Knowing that made his heart pain, because although he loved his son deeply, he felt like his mistakes were too great to pardon. '''Briony Forevigor: '''Out of all the Forevigor children, Briony received the most affection from her father, mainly because she was the youngest, as well as his only daughter. However, her presence also seemed to hurt him the most, due to her uncanny similarities to Genevieve. He knew of her powers and of her destiny from a young age, and this struck fear in his heart. Though it would kill him to see any of his children in danger, he knew that because of the female-only Paledream ability, she would be an easier target. His overprotectiveness was not unwarranted. Category:NPCs